The Seven Lovers of Perseus Jackson
by ArthurBonnefoy
Summary: Percy x Gods, What has been up with the Gods recently? Rated M in later chapters  possibly
1. The beggining

**A.N I've been reading a lot with these parings so i thought i would have a go.**

* * *

><p>Percy walked through the camp. Annabeth had abandoned him when he revealed that he was gay and he felt incredibly lonely. His father was always distracted when they talked and Hermes was ignoring him. Ares was refusing to fight him and Zeus just stared at him. When he talked to Apollo, the god looked at him strangely and Dionysius had called him by his actual name four times this week, even Hades was less hateful than usual.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Posiedon,Hades and Zeus in next chapter<strong>


	2. The Sea, the Sky and the Underworld

**A.N Nicked a maths book and I am now using it as a fan fiction book. I does not own the Percy Jackson Series. This will be a Percy x Poseidon/Hades/Zeus/Apollo/Hermes/Ares/Dionysius.**

* * *

><p>Poseidon sat on his throne and tried to ignore his urge to find his favourite son and jump him. None of the Gods had a problem with incest but he knew that in the mortal world his son was brought up in was strictly against it and he didn't want to offend Perseus. He wasn't even sure if Percy liked men Poseidon sighed and tried to concentrate on his wife.<p>

Hades smashed another glass against the wall. He was frustrated, his young Demigod nephew was invading his thoughts and dreams. Unlike his brother Poseidon he had no moral problem with taking the boy but he knew this would send his brother over the edge. He was in no mood for a pointless war. He adored the way the boy's sea green eyes twinkled with suppressed emotion. Hades growled at one of his skeleton guards and wished that the sea-prince could be his.

Zeus huffed in annoyance. All he could think about was that irritating spawn-of-the-sea, Perseus. He was infuriated when the boy declined his offer of god-hood but he kept the offer open in case the child changed his mind. If the boy one day accepted he could take him as a permanent lover, unfortunately Percy adored a certain daughter of Athena. Zeus contemplated killing the girl as he shouted at one of the minor gods.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Teachers are doing reports at school and my (idiot) friend told the teacher about fan fiction which means my dearest mother will find out, who will shout at me for <em>YEARS<em>. Yes TIVAforthewin i'm talking about you.  
><strong>


	3. The Messenger, The Warrior and The Sun

**A.N yeah sorry this took so long I went through a traumatic experience. My internet time has been reduced to four hours and my mums (ex) boyfriend will get an email if I go on an inappropriate website. This is bad when I read a whole load of M rated fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Hermes stared at his favourite demi-god. Surprisingly it wasn't one of his many children, it was his cousin Percy. The two of them got on but Hermes couldn't help but feel awkward around him. At the moment Percy was walking out of the river, water was running in rivulets down his chest and Hermes began to mildly hyperventilate. The boy was perfect, his hair was a smooth chocolate brown and the urge to run his hands through it was growing.<p>

Apollo glanced at the boy who was basking in the sunlight. His skin was lightly tanned and while his muscles weren't overly large, they were defiantly there. Apollo almost groaned in disappointment when Percy pulled his top on. Apollo sighed and carried on driving the sun that the boy he loved, adored so much.

Ares was bored, wars weren't as brutal as they used to be and the death count was far too low. The only excitement he got these days was when he was fighting Poseidon's son. Not only was Percy easy to wind up, but once you got him fighting he was pretty good. He wasn't quite sure when his hatred of the boy had turned into attraction and eventually love, but to be honest he didn't really care. He growled in anger as he watched Athena's daughter, what was her name? Annabelle…Annabeth that was it, hug Percy and he plotted how he was going to get rid of her

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Next chapter 'Wine and women'<strong>


	4. Wine and Women

**A.N The world is ending. My mum's boyfriend has put something on my computer that not only stops me from going on the internet for more than 4 hours, it also sends him an email if I go on anything inappropriate and I read a lot of M-rated fanfics and they are anything but appropriate. Oh and I haven't got a clue how to spell the name of Poseidon's wife.**

* * *

><p>Dionysus looked out at the camp, filled with chattering children. He hated them all. Well that wasn't quite true, he liked his two sons and he had a growing affection for the only son of Poseidon. Percy was handsome, clever and he treated the plants growing round the camp well. But the boy thought he hated him, his cousin was infatuated with Athena's child and it simply wouldnt do to upset uncle Poseidon. Dionysus brooded as the vines curled around him.<p>

While the male gods were thinking about Perseus Jackson, the female gods were thinking about what to do about it. Hera and Amphotrite said that they should stop the men as they didn't like Percy. Hestia said they should stop them as it would be unfair on Percy. Athena said that the women should stop the men as Percy was in love. However, all the other goddesses agreed that they should help the men and Aphrodite informed them that Annabeth and Percy would split up soon anyway. Most of the minor goddesses just wanted Percy to be a god and if sleeping with the gods did that then they would help the men do it. And so they decided that Percy would become a lover to the gods.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Yay the into is finished. Hermes is up first.I just found out that the four hour ban on my computer doesnt actually work cos i'm still on it. Yay!<br>**


End file.
